


New York

by moroo1234



Series: TW Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Pack Family, Scott McCall is a Ray of Sunshine, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Imagine your OTP trying to hide that they’re dating. One day they’re both at this huge event when Person A gets told some really good news. They get so happy and excited that they end up hugging and kissing Person B in front of everyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried.

"Hey sexy" Stiles whispered into Derek's ear,   
Derek blushed like a tomato "What are you doing?! They could hear us!" he whispered back,

"They're busy" Stiles grinned, he looked at his best friend who was now wrapped around his girlfriend like a puppy.

"We're in a room full of werewolves." Derek said,

"What are you guys whispering about?" Erica called them.

"Nothing!" both guys said,

Erica just laughed "Come sit next to me, Batman."

They were at their weekly pack night, they've been doing it a lot since they finished school and now everyone was about to leave for college.

"So what should we do today?" Scott asked,

"I suggest re watching Star Wars" Stiles suggested, everyone groaned.

"I am not watching those lame movies again." Derek stated,

"Again?" Lydia asked "When did you watch it the first time?"

Last month. During his date with Stiles. Because they are a couple. And Stiles is a dork.

"Laura liked it" Derek lied, that seem to satisfy Lydia,

"I beg your pardon but those movies are genius!" Stiles said,

"Bro, those movies are boring!" Scott said, 

Stiles huffed and sunk back in his seat,

"Someone's phone is ringing" Allison pointed out,

"It's mine" Stiles said, he took his phone and answered "Hello?" Derek heard him say as he walked to the other room,

"So what movie are we gonna watch?" Isaac asked,

"Trolls?" Scott said, he was a fan of animated movies.

"Done." Lydia said "We're watching Trolls."

"Derek!!" Derek heard Stiles yelled, he turned around and saw Stiles jump into his arms,

"I got in!!" Stiles yelled, for the last two months Stiles was trying to get into an internship at some newspaper in New York.

"That's great!" Derek said, he wanted to pick Stiles up and spin him in his arms but their friends still didn't know about them dating.

Stiles was smiling, he grabbed Derek's face and locked their lips together.

"What the-" Derek heard Isaac,

From the corner of his eye he saw Allison giving Lydia a twenty dollar bill.

"You're dating?!" Scott yelled,

"Oops." Stiles laughed.  
"It was my idea to hide our relationship.." Derek admitted,

"Oh honey," Lydia said "it was obvious."

"Not so obvious" Allison said, still upset about her money.

Stiles laughed again "We..um.. I got my internship in New York, Derek was supposed to move there with me and then we would've told you..but I guess now is good too"

"You were gonna move to New York together?!" Scott yelled with his sad puppy face,

"Even I didn't predict this." Lydia said,

"How much time are you guys together?" Erica asked,

"Six months" Stiles answered,

Lydia took out the twenty dollars from earlier and handed them to Erica,

"Were you betting on our relationship?" Stiles asked,

"It's about time you'll admit the attraction between you two" Isaac said,

"I didn't know!" Scott exclaimed,  
"Sweetheart," Allison pulled Scott close to her "it's ok, neither did I."

"Even I saw that" Boyd remarked from where he sat,

"Well, we're a couple, let's stop talking about it" Derek said,

"We should choose a romantic movie" Allison said,

"Star Wars?" Stiles tried again,

"No!" everyone yelled, they ended up choosing 27 Dresses,

Stiles cuddled next to Derek as Katherine Heigl tried on all of her bridesmaid dresses, Derek didn't mean to fall in love, but this relationship was the best thing that ever happened to him.


End file.
